manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Font for sites
=What or why did font on whole sites= Those whole desktop version's sites are leadded or tracked (letter spacing is -0.374 at MediaWiki) font "Cursive" justificationly on advanced values of stringly then original font Arial and instead font using Cursive but not uses and, as of it to be confused on stupidity with then is most striking astoundly is similar to the "Comic Sans MS (MS is stand for M'icrosoft '''S'oftware)" on the accidentally, but aren't interests as font Comic Sans MS used for childhood plays on place at computers and they interests as what cursive or curve (both aaa called handwrite. For Like example: ���� ���� ℭ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℌ�� ℑ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℜ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℨ�� - ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� - ���� ���� ℂ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℍ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℕ�� ���� ℙ�� ℚ�� ℝ�� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ℤ�� don't like Comic Sans MS so your hands to writing, its with kerning forms so styles, and mobile versons are font '''Rubik on desktop versions from mobile versions are plights and covenant of Cursive and most approximately less font Fantasy. =Reason of Meaning for it= Desktop version dislike to mobile version for font between Cursive and Comic Sans MS are borrowed from the codes at "Inspect Element", "Cascading Style Sheets", "Javascript", "Command Prompt", "Hyper Text Markup Language" and more programming languages if but Mobile versions are no have any programming languages of fonts yet to like Desktop versions with both proficient and intermediate of beginners. =Check your font comparison= Are you interested in as quotation of shamanistic Jigsaw? You tries to seeing destop version turned from your mobile version! Start you take the your owned smartphone, start browser what you want to open app of its, typing keyword " " return key to go to loads, swiping down of the page and find "VIEW FULL SITE" to very like desktop version, and as what is font you see Comic Sans MS or Calligraphy? I wants to playing my games. Do don't know here I am? Well! My name is John Kramer, Aow? I talking you about what my royal or ritual scepters. It's no Jigsaw Killer and my tricycles, here saw for your puzzles to solves. Let's me begins my games for your couples. No hesitation as I am kidnapping you to force you explore mysterious games called "Qq Ll Hh Uu Xx Ii Tt Pp Ss Oo Jj Yy Aa Gg Ee Ww Mm Cc Zz Vv Ff Rr Bb Dd Kk Nn" WHAT YOU WANTS WITH JIGSAW? I ABDUCTED YOU!!! What type or kind of your owned games go to play labyrinths? 1. ARE YOU DEFEATING ME 2. ARE YOU RIDDING ME 3. ARE YOU ENSLAVING ME 4. ARE YOU KIDDING ME 5. ARE YOU LYING ME 6. ARE YOU MIRACLING ME 7. ARE YOU BITING ME 8. ARE YOU QUARRELING ME 9. ARE YOU ENADORABLING ME 10. ARE YOU _______ING ME LIVE OR DIE ... MAKE YOUR CHOICE! It's if without ''bold'' font on text? I am pleasantness see your daughter is profile view tablet which lying on owned place with repetitive movement of dances her legs! Quotation imitate Spiral Saw Movies from paranormal empires. You no "Live or die, make your choice" needed! What is you like fonts on your browsers both between mobile and desktop versions? Calligraphy Comic Sans MS Roboto Rubik Zubilo P22 Da Vinci Noto Category:Fonts Category:Special page Category:Why?